Midori Oshida
Midori Oshida is a 1st year student at Phoebelandia Private Academy’s middle school. Midori comes from the poorest family in the Waeyrsshida Clan, until she wins over a billion dollars in a game. She and her other siblings were abandoned by their parents and left at PPA, most likely due to intense financial issues with her parents. Appearance Midori is short girl with short dark grey hair. Her hair often falls in front of her face, which she tries to keep up, especially when she is at an important event. Midori wears the Phoebeland Private Academy Middle School issued uniform: a purple vest with four gold buttons, a black dress shirt with a large white string tie, and a cape with a white line running all the way around the rim, a black skirt with long black socks and the academy’s issued footwear which is brown loafers with black soles. Personality Midori comes off as a very nervous girl, but in truth, Midori is just trying to make an effort for people to notice her. Midori always wants to stand out to Lozen Waeyrsshida or have a conversation with Mao Maoitanshida to get courage for herself. It is nearly impossible to turn to her sister, Natsumi, given the fact that Natsumi is a 3rd year student and Midori is a first year student in the middle school. This is something that often makes Midori upset, as Natsumi is her one true light in the dark. Midori hates the fact that Natsumi has been abandoned by their own parents and worries that Midori herself will be abandoned too. Although Midori doesn’t know the exact reason why she and her siblings were abandoned, she believes that she should not dwell on it for too long. However, all that Midori wishes for is to have children one day and give them a better life than she had. Story Year 1 - Middle School Midori longed to see her family once again. She didn’t want to gamble, as Midori was attending PPA on a scholarship and didn’t want to lose any money. However, Natsumi took Midori to gamble with Amarante “Toshida” and both girls won the game. Natsumi won with $3,000,000,000 and Midori won with $9,000,000,000. Midori and Natsumi transferred half of the total money they won to their parents back at home, leaving them with $6,000,000,000. The girls split the money in half again and gave 2 billion to their brother at the middle school, Yoshiki, Natsumi got 2 billion and Midori also got 2 billion dollars. Midori then went to the student council office and told the president about the wonderful news. Lozen said she was very proud of Midori, which made her very happy. Lozen then went on to say how Midori stands out to her and is like the small fish gone big in Lozen’s aquarium. After their conversation, Midori felt a sense of thankfulness because now she had finally fulfilled her dream. Year 2 - Middle School After finding out that Natsumi graduated but did not leave PPA, Midori was confused. Natsumi told Midori and Yoshiki that apparently their parents had sent a letter on one of the academy’s gondolas saying that they could not bring the children back home and would be leaving them at PPA. Natsumi did not share the exact reason why to Midori and Yoshiki, but Midori was very confused because Natsumi and herself had sent all that money to their parents. Midori was also mad because if her parents were facing money issues, she figured that her parents must’ve wasted all the money in a short period of time. After that, Midori was fine with that and chose to go to the gentlemen’s doll training school with Natsumi. Midori did not graduate from the program and was devastated, as she really wanted to follow in Natsumi’s footsteps. However, Yoshiki told Midori that she could try again next year when a new course started. Midori believed that even with a new course, she probably would still not graduate because of her first course. She wanted to take a class outside of the academy, but since Midori was still attending PPA, she had no choice. Relationships * Chizuka Oshida - Chizuka is Midori’s mother and the person who abandoned her at PPA. Chizuka was once a supporter of Midori, thus Midori sent her $2,000,000,000 so that Chizuka could live peacefully. Midori was never told why her parents abandoned her and her siblings at PPA, but Midori figures if it was money issues, her parents must’ve been slobs. After a while, Midori began to figure that Chizuka’s intention to leave the Oshida children at PPA had to have been a good one and even though their paths differ, Midori believes that one day she will get to see her parents again. However, this is not the same way around. In fact, the reason why Natsumi did not tell Midori and Yoshiki exactly why their parents abandoned them was because Chizuka had indeed blown all the money Midori and Natsumi gave her. Later on at PPA, Midori discovers the letter hidden in a box by Natsumi. After reading the letter, Midori was absolutely shocked by what was written and developed hate toward her mother. Midori wanted to become the most popular gentlemen’s doll in Phoebelandia to show Chizuka how much talent she had and that she could live a much better life without her. Chizuka said that she never wants to see her children again, so Midori is going off on that. * Leyko Kishimoto - Leyko Kishimoto is a girl her age that Midori met at the gentlemen’s doll training course that she went to. The girls were the same age and, unlike Midori, Leyko went to a public school in Pancakes. They became best friends and even though Midori did not graduate, she was proud of Leyko anyway. Leyko joined the Ueda Gentlemen’s Company, where she encouraged Midori to join when she became a doll because Leyko knew for sure that, with Midori’s beautiful face and personality, Midori would become a gentlemen’s doll and join the very prominent company. * Hitoshi Oshida - Hitoshi is Midori’s father who was never around and never spent any time with his children. Midori’s relationship with her father is unknown due to the fact he spent rarely any time with the family. Midori has never mentioned him before and it is unknown if she likes him or not, though it is almost certain that she does not like Hitoshi due to him abandoning his children at PPA. * Natsumi Oshida - Natsumi is Midori’s older sister and was once her true light in the dark until Midori met Leyko. Midori does still love Natsumi, but after attending PPA’s gentlemen’s doll training school, Midori wanted to live on her own one day. Trivia * Midori (三杜礼) means “<三> three; <杜> stop，prevent; restrict; surname; <礼> social custom; manners; courtesy; " * Ichiko (行吠向) means <行> go; walk; move，travel; circulate; <吠> bark; <向> toward，direction，trend; " * Oshida (捺背弟衣) means <捺> to press down heavily with the fingers; <背> back; back side; behind; betray; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <衣> clothes，clothing; cover，skin; "